Take It To The Heart
by ShinyLight
Summary: How will Bella feel when her best friend, Alice, decides to seperate herself from their long time friendship? Love is a funny and confusing emotion. One can only hope that who ever recieves it, will take it to the heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello, ShinyLight here. I thought it would be different and fun to write in a second-person POV. Not completely different from the whole first-person or third, but you don't see many stories written that way. So, I'm sorry if you're not a big fan of that type of narration, but again, I'm just writing this for fun so boo on your part.**_

_**This will most likely be a really short story, 2-3 chapters to be precise. Character's may seem a little OC but I tried to stay somewhat close to the guidelines. Also, it's all human, no crazy magic or mythical creatures crap. I mean, I like it but c'mon, theres only so much you can write with that stuff before it becomes repetitive, right? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to twilight or it's characters.**_

**TAKE IT TO THE HEART**

I can see you there waiting for me like always. Your dark brown eyes smile at my presence as I approach and take a seat opposite of you on this wooden picnic table. The smell of your perfume flows past my nose as the wind lightly begins to pick up. It was a heavenly scent, one I missed greatly. My smile is soft, masking the sadness that radiates throughout my being. I didn't want to be here, but your persistent attitude wouldn't take any more of my fake excuses. A white lie here, a small one there and no harm done… that is… until now. Have you caught on, yet? Have you any idea what you do to me?

"How are you?" You ask.

It hurts. This feeling of uneasiness and loss. To know that your heart belongs to someone else, it drives me astray. It annoys me to see you smile knowing that you and I shouldn't and will never be. My chest hurts knowing you only see me as a friend and nothing more. Is that what you want to hear? I doubt it.

"Good." My smile still soft, not quite reaching my eyes.

"Anything new? I've notice you've been quite busy lately."

Children playing nearby catch my attention and I slowly turn to look at them. If only I could be carefree like them, void of the hurt, the sadness, the longing that your presence seems to emit from me every time I see you.

"No." The slight cold tone sneaks in with my simple answer. I didn't mean to slip and all I can do is swallow my self-hate, trying to avoid your stare just a little longer. It's depressing really, to feel like this. My gaze lingers on the kids for another moment, dreading the brief silence between us before returning to look at you. Dark eyebrows furrow together in confusion and I could only think to myself at how funny it is that you would care so much. If you only knew the truth, I doubt you would be giving me that face.

You asked me if I was alright, my one worded answer's signaling you something was off. Was I? What did you want from me, from your best friend? I lied and smiled at your question, answering simply in full sentences to make you think otherwise. Your eyes light up with approval and I continue to ask how your day was. I only did this for you, pretending so that you wouldn't see right through me. It's the same every time we meet. Nothing has changed it seems.

Do you have any idea how much this hurts? How much I want to rip open my chest and place my red beating heart on the table for you? To see you embrace it with open arms and return the love I so wish to have. Would you accept it or toss it right in the garbage bin without hesitance? I would not be able to stand it if it was the latter, truthfully.

Trusting me with so much and, yet, I wonder why. If you knew how much I wished your heart would belong to me like it did to someone else, you probably wouldn't be sitting here. Even now, as I try to distant myself, I can see the worry in your eyes, my betrayal in our friendship. My heart hurts and wants to comfort you but in doing so would only hurt it more in the end. I never wanted this but I needed more, more than friendship, more than light touches, more than quick goodbye kisses on the cheeks. I needed all of you... I want all of you.

But do you know how hard this is for me? Just sitting here with you is a struggle.

It doesn't matter though, this is for the best. I am sure of it. My façade will not break. I will not cross the river only to drown on the other side. The heart can only take so much my, sweets. What did you expect me to do?

"I talked to Edward today."

And there it is. The cause for my pain. The one thing that holds you back and away from me. If only I had been first in your eyes, the first to meet you at that local party, the first to befriend you, the first to ask you my one secrete.

But sadly, I wasn't and I'm beyond the point of exhaustion now. I'm tired of pretending for you. I want to know how much you would miss me if I were to ever leave. I've considered it multiple times that I'm surprised I haven't done it yet. Even now as you look at me, I want to cry. I want to shed the tears I have been holding for so long. I want to scream out my pain into the sky and laugh when you realize what my heart wants from you. But don't worry, I won't. I'm too much of a coward to even attempt it.

"How is my brother?"

A smile, "Still trying to save the world. His battalion should be coming home within the next month though. So I'm glad."

"That's good." I could only nod, my gaze still locked with yours as the silence begins to sneak its way in between us again.

I hated moments like these. The heaviness of your chest as it breathes in slowly because of uncertainty, your orbs swimming with a hidden emotion I have yet to decipher, and even that thing you do with your tongue as it slightly pokes out to moisten your chapped lips.

I. Hated. It.

Hated it because it made me want you more. Do you even know how enticing you look just sitting there all innocent and confused?

It's as if time had slowed just for us, too. The children in the background becoming quieter and the leaves that fall all around stay suspended in the autumn air. And as if it had to contradict itself from my time slowed stupor, a cool breeze flows softly with your dark locks as they move from one shoulder to the next. I cannot help my grey eyes inspect every inch of your beautiful face. The imperfection of your slender lips, the sharpness of your small nose, your thin and long eyebrows as they scrunch downwards in concern, and lastly, my favorite, your dark chocolate eyes. Do you know how readable you are with those shinny gems? How you let every emotion slip right into them as if trying to hide your thoughts, but that mask has long ago fallen since I've stepped into the picture. You could never fool me, although, lately, you have been doing well to hide something I can't yet seem to get a hold on.

"Alice."

Hearing my name, I snap out of my daze, time speeding up to match the present once more, children laughing loudly again, the leaves falling elegantly back into their dance as they glide all around us like before. I can hear the uncertainty in your voice, but why? The look you give me is worrisome and confusing.

"Yes, Bella?" I say your name slowly, cherishing the sound of it, and then, the pain hits me, shaking me out of my daydream. The void in my heart grows bigger, my chest sinking into the abyss deep within me. Will this feeling ever go away?

Hesitating for a brief moment, your dark orbs scan at anything besides me. What has you so troubled? I continue to watch in patience as you struggle to form the right words you want to say. "Alice, I-I was wondering if you would like to come over and just hang out with me. You've been distant lately and… and I just wanted to talk, catch up." I could only giggle silently to myself as you try to finish, "I-I mean… It's just been awhile since we've done anything together a-and-"

I placed my pale hand on top of yours, stopping that nervous habit you still can't seem to break out of. Cheeks redden with embarrassment and for once, a genuine smile reaches my own. Slowly removing my hand from yours, I instantly miss the contact but promised myself it was for the better. I didn't want to touch you longer than I had too, otherwise, I might never want to let go my dear. I was distancing myself for a reason and I'm surprised that you even noticed the small change in such little time. It had only been roughly three weeks since I've made the decision. Did I want to compromise all the work I've already put in just because you feel lonely today? Have you not realized how long I've felt lonely?

"Alice, please. Just for a little while at least. I-I miss you." Your brown eyes search mine and, yet again, I am confused at what I see swimming deep within them. It's now that you reach for my own hand like I had done earlier, trying to persuade my self-debating head to agree.

A puff of small air leaves my lips as I sigh at your adorable pouting face, you always knew how to break me without even breaking a sweat. "Sure, why not." I say with a sincere smile and instantly your chocolate orbs light up.

Retracting my hand from yours, I see the slight disappointment form on your face before quickly masking it away. I pretend not to notice and reach for my cell in my purse, checking the time. It was only 1:30pm, we hadn't been here long at all.

Making a mental note, I promised myself I wouldn't stay any longer than 4 o'clock. I was determined to make my plan work. I had to because having the feeling of your heart getting ripped out of your chest everyday was just unbearable. The less time I stayed the faster I would be able to recover, right? Right.

You stood up first and I followed suit. It's a good thing your flat was only around the corner from this park. I honestly didn't feel like walking far in this cool autumn weather, my high heel boots did no justice to my poor feet.

As you led the way, I followed a step behind and for the first time, I was actually able to see what you were wearing, my grey eyes darkening at the sight I'm sure. Long legs encased in tight jeans showing off the right curves, a perfectly low-cut V-neck blouse, covered by a tight summer zip-up sweater, and lastly, your old black chucks. Casual but at the same time, sexy. I was never able to understand how you could always pull it off. Even now as I glance at your perfectly shaped butt swaying from left to right, you still manage to make my heart race.

Noticing my sudden slowed pace, dark irises glance behind your shoulder to look at me. It's a good thing my so-called "sixth-sense" kicked in right before you could catch my hazed-covered stare. My eyes lifted up quickly and were now staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Meeting your gaze with a smile, you turn back around, a small hint of pink coloring those soft cheeks. I wondered at what was making you blush but then again, I always thought it was funny and cute how you could just blush on the spot like that.

Finally, we rounded the corner only to stop right in front of your apartment complex. Quietly sighing, I tried not to show my uneasiness of heading up into your humble-abode. The last thing I needed was for my emotions to become overwhelming to a point I wouldn't be able to keep myself in check.

The door swung open as you held it, waiting for me to enter the lobby and all I wanted to do was run in the other direction. I lightly shook my head, the dryness in my throat getting the best of me as I tried to swallow away the uncertainty. It'll be fine. I can control my emotions for a couple of hours. There was no way I was gonna mess this all up, I worked too damn hard.

The ding from the elevator signaled us that we had arrived onto the fourth floor and we both stepped out of the metal box. The hallway was still the same shade of dirty white and the smell of a neighbor's cooking lingered horribly in the stale air. Still remembering the number to your flat, I headed straight for the black door reading 46, the silence still deafening between us.

Maybe it was just me, but I saw a flicker of something enter your eyes as I waited patiently to the side while you tried to open the door. Hope, maybe? I wasn't too sure.

The fumbling of the keys only made me want to giggle at you as your lips began to lower down into a frown. If I had known any better, I would have thought you were nervous from me standing there off to the side, like it was a first date or something. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Don't get me wrong, I was hella nervous as fuck, but I've never seen you like this before. And to be quite frank, it was very entertaining to say the least.

Hearing the click to the lock, you looked up and smiled before opening the door widely. We both entered and I watched as you went straight to the kitchen after having shut the door and safely locking it. I slowly followed and took a seat on one of the bar stools by the counter, placing my matching handbag down. I ran a hand through my short spiked hair…. Jesus, what am I doing here?

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh, water is fine, thanks." I wasn't really thirsty but whatever. Maybe it would help keep my hands busy if I had something to grab and distract themselves. Lord knows how bad I wanted to slide my fingers against anything that was connected to you.

Hearing my request, I continued to sit patiently, watching as you turned to reach for a glass on the top shelf, your sweater rising just high enough for me to see the two dimples in your back. If there is a God, he was not helping. In fact, he was making matters worse. And first off, tell me again why the hell the cups were on the very top shelf? It's as if temptations herself was trying to tease me into losing my self-control. That bitch.

Clearing my throat seemed like the only thing I could do at the moment as if it would help avert my stare to something else. It didn't.

Luckily, I was able to pull my eyes away just in time again as you turned to look at me, glass now in hand. My eyes traveling back, from whatever it was pretending to be fixed on, met yours.

"Sorry." You said before returning to fill the glass with cold water.

Sorry? What for-? Oh, I know. You thought the clearing of my throat-

"It's alright; my throat is just really parched today." I said, another white lie, well, maybe not all lie. There was some truth to my words. My mouth was dry but definitely for a different reason. One I'm sure you would be disgusted by.

And yet, here I am again, conflicted with myself. Would you frown upon me if you knew what was going on through my little pixie head? Be surrounded with disgust if you knew how bad I wanted to touch that patch of skin just then? How much I wanted to run my fingers even higher against the expanse of your peach-colored back, only to drag them back down with excitement?

Ah, god. It felt like my heart was going to implode from the thought of it. Quickly reaching for the glass from your hands, I lift it up to my lips and drink most of the water while trying to calm myself. The coolness of the clear liquid helped some as it slid down my throat before placing the glass back down onto the counter. I guess I was a little thirstier than I thought. A small smile reached my cheeks and all I could say was thanks. You nodded with the same gesture before suggesting to go sit by the TV, wanting to have some kind of background noise within the apartment. Apparently, I wasn't the only one beginning to get annoyed with the silence that kept creeping in every now and then. Really having little choice in the matter, I gracefully slid off the stool and made my way over to the living room. From there, I watched as you, let's just say, plopped down ungracefully onto one of the ends of the long sofa, reaching for the remote and turning on the flatscreen.

Now, for the dilemma within this situation, I had two options. Do I want to sit on the same couch as you or should I opt to sit in the chair? If I sat in the chair, I would definitely be safe and be keeping my distance; no accidental touches here, none over there, no awkward side glances, no nothing. Sitting on the sofa seemed a little too risky for me, but at the same time, I didn't want to come off as a complete bitch by sitting on the other side of the room either.

I saw you glance up at me as I hesitated on what to do. Ugh… decisions, decisions.

Chair? Sofa? Chair? Sofa? Cha-

"Alice?" The look on your face was confused, but then again, I was idly standing there like a complete moron, so it was expected.

Finally, you patted the side next to you signaling me to sit there. Well, shit. Now, because I couldn't make a decision fast enough, I had it made for me and it was for the worse apparently.

Sucking in a deep breath, my legs managed to move forward and instead of placing my little behind in the spot you recommended, I decided to occupy the opposite corner, two cushions over to be exact. Disappointment laced your heart-shaped face and I know why. Usually, I would always take my place right next to you. I mean, that's what best friends did, right? There was no reason for us to be afraid of being too close, our shoulders lightly touching, knee's bumping into each other when one of us shifted to change positions. But things were different now, I made sure of that and I silently was hoping you would understand and not test my willpower.

Luckily, you didn't and left it alone. We both sat there watching TV in silence for a good minute or two, I'm not sure what was playing but I didn't really care either way. The tension between us seemed to occupy my thoughts more so than watching some man cry his heart out for a woman who already had a fiancé on the Tele. Ugh, story of my life…

So, here we are, sitting on the same couch, yet, miles apart, eyes straight forward and bodies rigid in complete awkwardness… the one thing I wanted to avoid. Yup, regretting that decision to come up here now. A big total mistake, Alice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the slight movement of your head, trying to steal a peek at me. Damn, you were never one to start up a conversation, so it looked like I was going to have to do it even though you were the one who suggest we come up here and chat.

"So," I started, "you said you wanted to talk. What about?"

Turning to set your drink down, my gaze unconsciously followed the movement before returning them to dark irises.

"Umm," you paused to lick your lips briefly; I could only stare in want like a damn cat in heat. Are you trying to make my life difficult here? "well, I was just wondering how you've been, honestly. I hope you're not annoyed that I asked you to come over? It just seemed like you've been trying to… uh, avoid me lately."

Great.

My fingers twitched in annoyance and thoughts were running sporadically all across my brain, trying to come up with a solution, another white lie to appease that pretty little head of yours.

"Don't be sill-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, you interrupted and said, "Don't lie to me, Alice. I've noticed how you've been trying to avoid contact with me whether it be on the phone or face to face. No matter how much I asked you always gave me some lame excuse. You've changed completely these past few weeks. What is going on?"

And for once, I wasn't able to come up with anything. I just sat there staring right back before dropping my eyes down in defeat. "What do you want me to say, Bella?"

If I had been looking up I would've seen the shocked expression that now graced your pretty face. Though, it was nothing compared to the dullness in your eyes as they cut deep into my already wounded heart, doing nothing to ease the pain that was slowly seeping into my soul. It's not like I wanted it to be like this, I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask to be here, Bella, you brought that upon yourself.

"So… you are avoiding me?" The crack in your voice didn't hide the fact that you too were hurt by my decision.

Raising my grey orbs, I could see the unshed tears that were beginning to form. My heart screamed at me to comfort you but my head commanded my body to stay still, not to move a single muscle. To touch you would only break my self-resolve. I could feel the silent tears pooling around my own eyes as I continued to watch the scene in front of me. Its sad how this all turned out, truthfully. Like a bad drama on one of those TV shows you like so much.

"A-Alice, why?"

I can't do this. I needed to leave.

A single tear slipped past my lashes and slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away with the pad of my thumb before standing and moving around the couch, my destination, the door. "I'm sorry, Bella, I can't do this anymore. I-I have to go." I said as I hastily grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter without looking back. I could hear the shuffling of quick movements behind me as I tried to hurry out.

''Alice! Alice!" I heard you yell just as I rested my hand on the doorknob, quickly twisting the cold metal and cracking the wooden door open.

Just as I began to open it further, I saw a peach-colored hand land on the wooden object with a smack and slam it forcefully shut, "Damit, Alice, stop!"

I was frozen, I dared not move for I was sure if I looked at you I was going to burst into tears at the spot. Oh, how I wished I could just disappear right about now; the guilt was beginning to beat at me like a sledgehammer crushing my tiny shameful heart.

Sliding your hand down the door, it finally rested upon mine that still clutched the metal knob tightly. The warmth was soothing to say the least, but it only reminded me more of why I wasn't allowed to enjoy it. My fallen bangs still covered my eyes as I continued to look down with shame and I could feel you stepping closer.

"Alice, look at me." I didn't want to. I wanted to run and hide like a little child only to cry myself asleep in my pillow.

The grunt I heard only made me more scared to comply with your demands. "For God's sake." I heard you whisper and then, with your free hand, moved it under my chin to lift it only to meet angry chocolate orbs.

"Why are you doing this, Alice?"

I swallowed, my mouth becoming suddenly dry again. "Bella," I started, a little hesitant on what to say, "I'm... I'm tired of p-pretending."

"What are you talking about?" The hand on my chin dropped and I could feel the warm caress of your breath on my face as you breathed out the words angry and irritated.

Shit. This was it. You're gonna make me say it aren't you? Going to make me embarrass myself when you realize what is I've been trying to hide before yelling at me to get out. Again, I stood there silent, our gazes locked with each other.

"So help me, Alice. I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

Well, fuck. It's not easy for me to just say it so openly. At least give me a damn moment to gather myself woman.

My mouth slightly opening, I breathed in, letting the air expand my lungs, hoping it would lower down my racing heart. "I..uh… Bella…" I saw you narrow your eyes at my lack of vocabulary. Shit! "I-I love you, Bella."

_**A/N:**_

_**Yeah, its a minor cliffhanger. I kinda got tired about half way and was trying to find a good stoping point, so sorry if you were interested to know what happens next. It would make my day though if you could leave a review. =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey to those that are sticking with this story. Hope you like the update. I'm sorry for some of the errors, I'm on my tablet right now and it doesn't have spell check wich is a bummer bu oh well. I tried to proof read as best as I could. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter and then this story will be complete. Would make my day if you reviewed too. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Twilight or its characters.**

There, my secret was finally out of the bag. I had nothing else to hide and the weight on my chest lifted with great pleasure. The feeling was short lived though as I saw the new expression that dawned your face. Shock, and if one had to assume, turmoil. I didn't know what to do. And as anxiety slapped me hard across the face, I instantly regretted what had flowed out of my tiny lips. I wanted to take back every word. To sink down onto my knees and beg you to forget what I had just said, to pretend that you didn't hear any of it.

My breathing began to pick up speed, heart pounding erratically in my chest as I waited for you to say something, anything. The pain only seemed to grow more as you continued to stand there in silence, and I knew why. You were disgusted and afraid of what I thought of you, afraid of what I wanted from you. And it was at that exact moment that I realized everything I feared had come true. The love I felt for you was… monstrous, I know.

The hand resting on mine finally dropped back to your side. This was it, wasn't it? You were letting me go, not even having the words or energy to say, _'get out'._ Streams of tears began to fall past my eyelids and I hung my head down in shame, not being able to look at you any longer. I could feel the knot in my throat expanding, straining the tight muscles as I tried to keep quiet, not letting a single cry break free.

Hand gripping the now scorching metal, I twisted the knob like before and pulled back. I was going to leave for good. Leave everything behind and try to repair my shattered heart all alone, away from you. Please don't hate me too much.

The bright light from the hallway outside slipped past the door as I opened it wider, and it seemed to awake you from your shocked state. Your breath hitching as if you had come to a conclusion, but I didn't want to stay or hear it, I had to leave. My broken heart was still coming undone and the sharp pain seemed to be more penetrating the longer I hesitated.

Moving forward, I didn't look back and slipped out into the hallway. The air was still cold, stale and the smell from whatever was cooking invaded my nostrils, yet again. Hastily making my way towards the elevator, I didn't hear any footsteps following me and was thankful. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. The small river running down my cheeks had to be unsightly, my eyes probably puffy and mascara running everywhere. Sniffling, I pushed the button to the elevator and watched as it opened, wishing the doors would slide faster. Entering, I quickly hit the ground floor button and waited as the doors slowly closed behind me.

It's here where I cracked, my composure fading away with every ticking second. I couldn't hold it in anymore no matter how much I tried. I was alone and I wanted to let it all out, the pain, the hurt in your eyes, the rejection, the breaking of my heart. I chuckled at how stupid this all was. At how stupid I was for letting the events of today go from bad to traumatically worse. So, I did what any other normal human being would have done.

I broke...

The sobs I had been choking back finally freed themselves and the floodgates to my grey irises crumbled into pieces, allowing the waterfall of tears to run down in heavy waves. I stumbled back into the wall, leaning against it for support hoping my legs wouldn't give out anytime soon. A hand clutched at my chest while the other went straight for my mouth, trying to muffle the sounds escaping my quivering lips. It was pathetic as my blurred vision caught sight of the reflection on the metal door, and I hated what I saw. I hated the eyes that stared back with weakness and abhorrence, complete bitterness sinking into my heart. Hated how I had betrayed our friendship because I couldn't control my emotions. Hated how the memory of your shocked and feared face would forever be imprinted in my brain.

If only I could take everything back and pretend it never happened, I would be content with just staying as friends, content with living a lie if would make you happy again. Knowing the fact that I had lost you was more than heartbreaking. It felt like my entire being, my soul was slowly fading away into an empty black hole only to be lost in it forever.

I clutched at my chest tighter trying to fight off the unwanted feeling, my breathing still heavy. The slight jolt of the elevator warned me that I had reached the ground floor and I sloppily tried my best to wipe away at my stained face. I hoped no one was on the other side of these doors; I really hated it when people saw how weak I could be. How vulnerable I truly am.

Once again, the metal doors dinged open and before I could even move my eyes caught sight of watery chocolate orbs staring right back. What are you doing here?

Bella…?

You stood there disheveled and unsteady, trying to calm your irregular breathing. You must've ran down the flight of stairs from the fourth floor to catch up to me. I had no idea what was going on and could only stand there weak and surprised. I didn't understand and as my mouth opened to speak, I was cut off, your tone strong and hard.

"How dare you," You started, dark orbs intense and just as the doors to the elevator began to close, you quickly stepped inside.

I cringed at the words, "Bella, I'm sor-"

"Don't," Raising a hand to stop me, my mouth quickly shut close. "You don't even know what I'm feeling right now. You just left without explaining, not giving me time to absorb the information thrown at me."

I watched as you ran a hand through your long brown hair, a sigh escaping your throat throughout the whole process. What are you talking about? The look on your face seemed frustrated as you stole a glance to the side, probably trying to calm your anger that seemed to be rising.

Bringing the hand back down, you reached forward to touch me. Unconsciously, all I could do was flinch away like a scared dog and quickly regretted the action as a small flicker of sadness passed through your eyes, your thin eyebrows furrowing down in apology as your hand slowly moved back. Deciding it was best to drop the offending appendage, you opted to take a step back too.

God, does everything I do make you sad?

"Did you mean what you said?" Why were you asking this? Was it not enough that I already regretted what had transpired just moments ago upstairs?

"Bella, why are you doing this to me? Please, just forget what I said. Let me go." I pleaded, the tears in my eyes forming back into place. Jesus fucking Christ, could I not control my damn emotions. I tried to move past you but your taller figure blocked my path. A frustrated sigh left my lips as I moved back to my original place, my gaze looking up at the ceiling in defeat. Why won't you let me leave, your just causing me to break even more.

Seeing the fresh new tears sliding down my cheeks, you stepped closer while lifting a hand to cup the side of my cheek. "Mary-Alice, did you mean what you said before you ran away from me?"

I was entranced by your gaze, my eyes searching deep within the pools of your chocolate orbs. There was something there swimming wildly with each passing second… Determination? Hope? Desire?

The rushing of blood in my veins was deafening as my heart continued to pound hard like a drum. "Yes..." I whispered, "I love you more than a friend, Bella… More than what a sister should, more than what my heart should."

A smile, "I was hoping that's what you meant." And before anything else could be said, the distance between our lips closed, my eyes widening in disbelief.

Umm… w-what? Is it just me, or are you really kissing me? The pressure on my lips told me it was all real but my head was beginning to get dizzy with all the excitement, I wasn't sure if I should believe it. Just the thought of having your lips against mine was enough to send me afloat, but now that I could truly feel them pressed there… I was completely confused by the notion, my brain running a mile a minute trying to come up with some kind of solution.

The longer we stood there suspended in the moment, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold myself up anymore, my legs were beginning to shake. Reluctantly, and unfortunately, you pulled back slowly before I could even return the kiss, your eyes opening and a small smile forming on your cheeks.

"Bella? I-I don't understand."

"Alice… I don't know when it started, but all I know is that I've loved you for a long time now. The moment you said those words upstairs, I froze. Not because I was scared, but because I couldn't believe you actually felt the same way."

"But, Edward… I thought-"

"I do love him. But it couldn't compare to anything I've been feeling for you."

The hand on the side of my face gently slid down to my neck, your fingers doing well to tickle the soft flesh there. I watched as your dark orbs scanned every part of my face, my cheeks probably turning to an obnoxiously red color.

The sudden ding from the elevator scared the hell out of me as the doors opened wide, inviting an older man to enter this steel box of drama. We both quickly parted and made room for the gentleman. He grumbled as he passed the threshold, not once making eye contact with either one of us, and pressed for the sixth floor. I glanced your way as you stood tall against the wall in the far corner, your hair curtaining one side of your face.

The ride up was quiet and for once I was glad. It gave me time to gather my thoughts and ponder the situation between us. I didn't know what to make of it all, honestly. The events that led up to now didn't make sense, and I was pretty sure I was about to heel over just from all the drama. I thought you hated me, your silence doing well to tear my fragile heart into tiny pieces before I ran away. But here you are now, standing not even 3 feet away making small side glances my way.

Once the doors closed after the man had stepped off, I watched as you pressed the button to your floor. We stayed quiet, not moving from our positions. I'm sure your head was running around in circles, deep in thought like mine, wondering how the hell it ended up like this.

Holding out a hand, I complied and slowly clasped mine around your slightly larger one. Were you afraid I was going to run away again?

"We should finish our conversation inside." You said before leading me back into the apartment.

And just like before, we were back where it all started before Hell broke loose. Moving towards the living room, I ended up on the couch, occupying the same spot I had earlier. My eyes followed your form as you maneuvered around the large furniture, coming to sit next to me. Our knees touched and it was then that I realized how close you were. Leaning forward, you reached to grab one of my hands that lay comfortably in my lap. The warm touch was distracting as you stroked your thumb lightly across the back of my palm, creating little shivers to run up my arm. Heart pounding crazily again, I breathed in a slow breath waiting for you to start.

"So…"

You swallowed and I could only continue to wait in silence… And wait… And then wait some more… Oh my God, Bella! Are you seriously going to make me have to start this?!

"Bella!?" I whined.

Dark thin brows furrowed together before a small smile played on your cheeks. "I'm sorry… I don't know where to begin. I'm just glad you're still here."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This freaking woman, I can't believe I actually love her to death. I returned my gaze getting completely serious. "Bella, do you really feel the same way as me? You're not doing this just to keep our friendship together are you?" I needed to know the truth, what she really felt for me.

"I already told you, Alice. I love you. My feelings are the same as yours and they've been that way ever since we became best friends."

"But, then why are you still with Edward? It doesn't make sense."

A sigh and dark orbs roamed around the room for a quick moment before resting them on our joined hands. "When I first started dating Edward, I immediately was attracted to him, I won't lie..."

My heart sank at the confession. I really didn't need to know that part. "...But when he invited me to a party and introduced me to you… I don't know how to explain it really. My heart was racing the whole time. My hands sweaty with nervousness, and every time you would smile, a storm of butterflies would invade my stomach."

The caressing on my hand stopped and I instantly missed the feeling as I continued to listen. "...And then he told me you were his little sister. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time. I thought it was some form of a small girl crush or something. But then as I saw you more and more and something just clicked. I started thinking about you when I should've been thinking about my boyfriend. Wishing that you were my date on several occasions until finally, I realized what my feelings were trying to tell me. I was scared at first…Scared because I've never felt like this before and not only that, but because of our situation. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with your brother. You know how possessive he is and I didn't want him to hate you because I fell in love with you instead, Alice. So, I pretended. I pretended to not care for you more than anything but my best friend. But then you started to become distant... I thought I had done something wrong?"

I was at a loss of words, so to speak. I sat there staring, unable to come up with a response. How could I have not seen this? Deep down I knew there was something more between us but the insecurities and everything really kept me from even daring to attempt a move. Am I really that stupid? I must be.

"I didn't know, Bella." Was all I could reply with.

"I didn't want you to know. I had no idea you felt the same way until now."

The guilt from earlier slowly began to disappear and I felt a form of easiness wash over me. I wanted to embrace, hug you and never let go, to smother you with light kisses while saying 'Thank you' to God. I didn't think it would be ever possible to have this feeling and now that I do, I didn't want to let go of it. It was amazing like I was finally free. Free from all the guilt and thoughts that invaded my head.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong." I said with a weak smile, "I just couldn't take it being one-sided anymore. I love you so much, that every time I saw you it began to get increasingly harder to stay as your best friend when all I wanted to do was kiss you every time you looked my way."

"I feel like an idiot for letting things get out of hand like that. I never meant to make you cry, Alice."

"You're not to blame, if I hadn't been stupid things wouldn't have ended the way they did. I'm an emotional wreck sometimes that it's almost unbearable, especially when you're involved in the matter."

A chuckle, "I'm just glad you're still here with me. I don't know what I would have done if I missed you downstairs. It would have made things so much more complicated and you know how much I hate to complicate things."

A small chuckle left my lips and you lifted your hand to tuck a loose dark lock behind my ear all the while leaning ever so closer. "Alice?"

I could feel your warm breath caress my lips as your own stopped midway, your eyes searching deep within mine. "Yes?" I breathed.

"Can... c-can I kiss you?"

I couldn't help but smile widely at the simple question, my grey eyes probably shinning with giddiness. I loved how you always stuttered when you were nervous. You are too cute for your own good Bella.

"Always."

Copying my expression, you slowly closed the gap between our lips and this time I was able to return the kiss full heartedly.

It was amazing to say the least. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I felt the soft pressure and warmth from your lips, which in turn, managed to quicken my heart's pace in want. It was even better than the one from downstairs and I breathed in sharply as I felt your tongue slip out, caressing my lower bottom lip as if asking for permission. As if you need ask, I've been dreaming this day for far too long now.

Smiling, I slightly parted my lips allowing you access into my mouth and to feel your tongue sliding against mine was heaven. You tasted so sweet and I only wanted more as I moaned softly into your mouth, enjoying the warmness of your breath and tongue as it danced willingly against mine. Sliding your hands up my neck, I could feel them burying themselves deep within my hair. The kiss grew hungrier as we continued, my hands moving up and down your sides wanting to feel more of you. Unfortunately, we had to pull apart remembering that breathing was essential before laughing at ourselves and diving back in for another passionate kiss. We sat there for another minute or so before hearing the sound of your phone going off.

_'Baby come back, any kind of fool could see...'_

I looked at you as I heard your choice of song. "That's your new ringtone?"

"Uh, ha... yeah... I didn't know what else to pick, honestly. It was the first thing that came to mind." You said while nervously sliding your hand behind your neck and rubbing it, your cheeks turning a hue redder.

_'There was something in everything about you...'_

I giggled, "Interesting choice."

_'Baby come back, you can blame it all on me...'_

As you stood up you quickly smirked at me before moving to retrieve your cell on the kitchen counter. My gaze followed your form, a grin replacing the small smile I had on just minutes ago. Watching as you answered the tiny phone; I couldn't help but eavesdrop unknowingly. I had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like turning on the TV. I would rather listen to the sound of your voice than channel surf anyways. Your voice could be so alluring at times, especially when you answered the phone. It was always huskier and soft like you were timid or just unsure. In other words, it was sexy to hear.

"Hello?...Oh E-Edward..." At that my grey eyes connected with yours and I continued to watch and listen.

"Hmm?... No, I'm fine. How are you?... Oh, what is it?..." My gaze lowered as I saw you turn to the side, my heart sinking for some reason at the action.

Why did I still feel like this? I was just kissing you moments before and knew that you had the same feelings as me. So why did it still feel like my heart was shattering all over again? Was it because you still belonged to Edward? Because I was ashamed that I was doing this behind his back? That I loved you and wanted to steal you from him?

"What?... W-what do you mean you'll be home in two days?..." At that my grey orbs quickly shifted to yours again. We both stared at each other, our orbs wide with shock and fear.

"...But you said you would be home next month... No, no... I'm sorry I'm not mad. I'm glad you're coming home earlier, it's... it's just been an exhausting day for me is all... Yes, I understand... Mhmm... I-I love you too... Bye."

I turned back around on the couch facing the TV. What was I gonna do? Edward would be back in two days time and I had no idea what to tell him. Wait, would Bella want to tell him about us or would she rather go back to pretending nothing happened between us. Oh, God. I could feel my hands begin to slightly shake at the thought of it. It would have been for nothing if-

"Alice," You said while grabbing my hands, breaking me out of my deep thought.

I moved my sadden and scared gaze towards yours. "Alice, what's wrong?"

I swallowed, "I-I don't want you to leave me, Bella."

Your free hand reached up to caress the side of my cheek before slowly moving it down underneath my chin to lift it. You stared softly at me, sincerity lacing your voice before placing a tender kiss on my lips. "I could never, Alice. Not when I just got you."

"But... Edward."

"I'm going to tell him the truth and break things off. I know he'll be upset with me, but it isn't fair to you or him if I lie behind his back. He needs to know, I can't keep pretending to love him when I love you... It isn't fair to anyone... Do you want to be with me when I tell him? We could tell him together if you'd like."

I pulled back only to lean forward and wrap my arms around your neck, nuzzling the soft flesh there. I loved the way you always smelled, like fresh apple and summer air. So very calming and relaxing. It's become one of my new favorite scents.

"Yes, I know he will be mad, but if it means I can be with you then I'm willing to accept it. Maybe in time he will learn to forgive us."

A tear leaked past my lashes and I could feel a slender finger softly wiping it away before soft lips kissing my cheek in reassurance. I smiled at the kind action and held on tighter to you.

In two days time, Edward would be home. Please don't hate me too much brother. I have no other words except that I am truly sorry for how things turned out. I never wished for this...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**To those again that are sticking with this story, thanks again and here is another update for you. So, I guess I lied about this being the last chapter... I know. I'm thinking one more now and that should hopefully complete this small drama. lol **

**As for errors and grammar, I do apologize ahead of time. Enjoy, and don't forget, reviews really do make my day, so it wouldn't hurt to leave one. Besides, I kind've want to know what you all really think about this story, criticism is also welcomed (I won't cry). I know for a fact I'm not the best and most creative writer out there, but I also know for a fact I'm not the worst. I'm just having fun writing and it helps take my mind away from the stresses of reality. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight or its characters.**

It's annoying how time flies when you don't really want it too. Two days had turned into one, and one into hours, and hours into minutes. And now, here I was stuck in my own apartment waiting nervously and alone.

Waiting for what, you ask? Well, waiting for the inevitable I suppose...

I looked down at my watch reading the ticking black hands. Any second now and Edward would be walking through the door expecting to see his beloved Bella waiting patiently for him while I was sitting on my bed waiting for my cell to ring with hopes of good news. Sighing, I ran a hand threw my short-black hair trying to find some way to get my mind off of the matter.

Unconsciously, I began to massage my shoulders, my thin fingers applying pressure here and there, wishing it was really Bella's hand doing all the work. She always knew how to calm me down and ease my rushing mind, making my thoughts go blank and giving me that second to just actually breathe. The stress was starting to become overwhelming really, and I hated not being able to do anything. Who knew that being this tense could be so nerve-racking. All I wanted to do was jump off my bed and run back to Bella's apartment, pound on the door and see what was going on.

Maybe that's what I should be doing?

I eyed my silent phone. What if she needed my help or maybe I could be there for inspiration. You know, give her that motivation, that will, to go through with it. Not that she probably needed it or anything... or did she...?

Hmm...

As you can already tell, I'm not a very patient person, never was. I'm surprised I'm still sitting on my bed and not pacing the floors with anticipation, honestly. Even my fingers had stopped their massaging and were now wrapped around my crossed arms fidgeting and tapping the sides. I was even wiggling my toes as if it would help relieve some of the stress seeping through me.

To me, it didn't seem like two days was enough time at all. We had so many things to discuss, so many things to say and so little time to enjoy the moment. But, being the calm and relaxed person that she is, Bella had concluded that maybe it would have been best if she told Edward alone. Saying things like, _"I just want to ease it on him instead of blind-siding him with you being there, Alice."_ As if that would make a difference. I tried to refuse her offer but Bella could be very persuasive when she used her lips...

Yeah, yeah, I may be a little whipped, I get it. Whoopty flipping doo. Back to the main problem here, guys...

In my opinion it didn't matter. Eventually, whether it be now or later, all the pieces would form into place and Edward would quickly figure it out. He already had his suspicions that I liked Bella a little too much. How? I don't know... well I take that back. I was always more touchy-feely with Bella than anyone else and honestly, it's like he could read my mind. Or maybe he was just good at reading my emotions as they played all over my face. I could never hide the fact that Bella always made me smile when we were together.

Tilting my head back against the headboard, I stared up at the white ceiling. In all truth, I was being selfish. It put me on edge knowing Bella was going to be alone with Edward, especially in their own apartment. If they were out in public I wouldn't mind it so much, but I know how possessive and persuasive my brother could be and I wanted to be there for reassurance, truthfully.

After being gone for several months, who knew if her heart would flutter at the sight of seeing him again, him and his smooth words. She said she loved me but what's there to say her heart won't float back to Edward once she see's that famous grinning face of his. He was always a handsome boy when growing up, getting his good looks after our father and his soft eyes from mom. A real charmer and ladies man if he wanted to be...

Ugh, why did he have to come back so soon? I still had no idea what to say to him when the time came and I was dreading the seconds the longer I had to wait. I know he would be very upset maybe even hate me, but I was hoping that in time he was willing to forgive as well. After all, he's still my brother and no matter how much of a pain he can be, I still love and care for him.

A annoyed groan left my throat. If I could only focus at the task at hand and stop being such a damn worry-wort. There were more important things to worry about than Edward hating me. Things like Bella and how she was holding together. She had a front row seat of having the job to end their relationship while trying to explain the reasons. I on the other hand get to hide here for the time being...

Sighing, I stared at my lavender and flowery-white cell phone as it sat quietly on my bedside dresser. Pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms tightly around them, I looked at the time and watched as only a couple of minutes had gone by. My stomach was tight and I could begin to feel it twist and turn as random scenarios began to play all throughout my stubborn head.

What if Edward was accepting of the whole thing or even understanding? That maybe he could come to terms with the new situation and give us his blessing?

My heart thumped for a short moment hoping that's how things would really turn out. Unfortunately, my head came to its senses before telling me the real truth of what Edward would probably and most likely do. He wouldn't be happy that's for sure. I could see it now playing perfectly all throughout my mind. The images of him and Bella talking, him getting angrier by the minute before finally snapping and going on some kind of crazy rampage to come find me.

Maybe that's why Bella had decided to do it alone. She knew he would be upset, and me being the total reason to their break-up would only fuel his anger if he saw me there hiding behind his once girlfriend.

I swallowed my throat dry as a desert and tight as a chinese finger trap...

Ah, the complexities of this thing called love.

My phone beeped and I nearly fell off the bed as I quickly scrambled to reach for the small thing. The tiny screen lighting up once more as I read Bella's name on the front, signaling me that she had sent a text. Sliding the phone open, I clicked on the message and was a little torn that she didn't call me instead. I kind've wanted to hear her voice even if it was only to say "Hi" and then hang up. Pathetic, I know, but I couldn't help it. It was how I was feeling at the moment and her sexy phone voice would've helped calm my nerves believe it or not.

A sharp pain pulsed at my lip and I must have bit it a little too hard when I read the short message, my heart rate quickening its pace in anxiety. _'Edward is here. Wish me luck and I'll call you as soon as I can.'_

Ah, God. The only thing worse than nervousness is anxiety, and I was feeling it increase tenfold now that Edward had arrived home.

I prayed that these last two days didn't go all to waste. They were nice if you take me not thinking of Edward out of the picture. Bella and I were actually able to talk, like talk talk, and it was such a welcomed change than from the last three weeks when I decided to avoid her completely. To know how she felt all this time, to know that she wanted to kiss me every time I smiled at her. Ah, it made my heart flutter just thinking about it. Her lips were so soft and sweet tasting and oh so very addicting. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot...

And then... it suddenly hit me. Why was I doubting her? I had no reason to. Bella had already proven to me that she wanted to stay by my side. She had confessed her true feelings. So why was I getting all worked up for? Insecurities maybe? I don't know. All I know was that I was glad she had chosen me and no one else. I was the one that she wanted, the one she wanted to stand next to, the one she wanted to see every day.

So, maybe it was luck on my part or just plain fate if you wanted to get literal, seeing as how incredibly happy I was that Bella was glad to return my feelings. Anyways, the only important thing is that whatever happens between now and when Bella calls is that it would continue to be good news for me. If this is really fate, destiny, luck or whatever you wanna call it, and the stars and planets are truly aligned and everything does turn out perfect for us two, then I cross my heart and hope to die. Why? Because I was going to try everything in my power to not royally fuck this up. I wanted this to last. I wanted this to go as far as fate would take us and then go even further after that. I didn't want something as trivial _-cough-_ Edward _-cough_ _-_ to mess it up. So please, God, if you really are up there, don't let me ruin this...

(-_scene change-)_

The cool light breeze was refreshing and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. I sat perched up on the window seal waiting, watching as the cars down below drove slowly by because of the rain. Today was the day I was going to tell Edward the truth and the atmosphere outside seemed to set the mood perfectly, the grey clouds doing well to bring out the gloom in this rainy city.

My eyes glided over to the clock on the wall, my heart steadily beating faster with every ticking second. Puffing a soft breath of air, I returned my vision onto the rainy street below watching for a certain someone.

As I waited patiently my thoughts began to wander to my favorite person, wondering what the little pixie woman was doing right this very moment. If she was even thinking of me like I was her... I'm sure that if she was, she was either pouting or just worrying herself to death like she always does.

I giggled, remembering when I told her my plan yesterday, deciding it was best to tell Edward alone. A frown was placed on her lovely lips and her face contorted into a small little pout. She was so cute that I couldn't help but fail to hide my chuckle. Of course, she got mad and told me to be more serious about the whole situation. Oh, trust me dear, Alice. I was.

I couldn't have been more serious and I wanted to hurry and get this heavy feeling off of my chest. I wanted to tell Edward my true feelings about him and his sister. I was done with all the pretending and lying. It wasn't fair to either one of them and I felt guilt rush over me at the very thought of it. How I let it last this long, I have no idea. Fear was a high possibility to the reason, to know that I might not only loose one but two. I was scared that if I broke up with Edward, I wouldn't see Alice anymore. He would probably come up with some excuse to have his sister stay away from me, though I doubt she would have ever listened.

The only thing that mattered now was Alice and if I wanted to be with her, I had to first break things off with Edward. The love I felt for him couldn't compare to anything to what I felt for his little sister. She was my bubble of light, my strength, my heart. Just her smiling face could brighten up this gloomy city if she really wanted to.

I smiled, my lips reaching high onto my cheeks. All I had to do was think of Alice and everything would be fine, she was my shield, my sword, my armor. She was the one that gave me courage whether she knew it or not and I wasn't going to fail her now. I had to do this for her, for us.

My gaze caught a yellow cab slowly pulling up to the curb and I felt my breath hitch, heart pounding even louder than it was before. This was probably Edward and I hoped to God he had a good flight on his way here, having put him in a good mood. Patiently, I waited as the yellow door swung open, a tan booted leg sliding out before his whole uniformed body stepped onto the sidewalk. He then began to gather his belongings before paying the cab driver and walking inside the building.

This was it. The time had come and any minute now, Edward would be riding the elevator up only to knock politely on the door, asking permission to enter. I swallowed, feeling the beginnings of a storm in my stomach while my hands began to lightly shake.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, typing with a sense of haste before hitting the send button with Alice's name. Once I was done I placed the phone down onto the kitchen counter before hearing a light knock on the door. I froze staring at the wooden object that separated me and the person on the other side.

I hated this feeling of uneasiness as it crossed deep in my chest. No one liked break-ups and I hated the fact that it always ended up hurting someone. I was never one for bringing pain onto others, but here I was now, sure enough to bring that to my current boyfriend. My fingers were doing nothing to ease my fears as they began to fidget frantically with themselves, and I quickly moved to the door resting my forehead against it, my hand resting lightly on the metal knob. Squeezing my eyes tight and sucking in a deep breath, I twisted the knob hearing it click open and slowly pulled back.

Here goes nothing...

The light from the hallway was bright and my gaze slowly met his hazel orbs as I swung the door fully open.

"Bella." His voice was soft, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

I leaned against the door, half hiding behind it. "E-Edward." Trying to match his smile.

We stood like that for a short moment before he dropped his bags to the floor and moved forward to hug me. I gasped as I felt his lean body engulf me, his arms holding tight around my back as if not ever wanting to let go. I guess I should've expected it; I was after all still his girlfriend.

A warm pressure caressed my neck and it was then that I realized he was kissing the soft flesh there. It sent unwanted shivers down my spine and he mistook the small quakes as pleasure, continuing to move his lips up my jawline. Wanting to stop him before he could reach my lips, I made to pull away from his embrace, noticing the slight disappointment in his eyes.

Thankfully, he complied and stopped, still holding that same smile while bending down to pick up his bags he had dropped moments before. We both went inside and I closed the door behind us, my gaze following his form. When I was done I followed Edward into the living room watching quietly as he moved his two bags into the corner and out of the way. Turning around, he faced me.

"I see nothing's changed while I've been gone." He said, taking a quick glance around the room.

He began to approach me and I stood still unsure of what his intentions were. His gaze roamed over my body and the unwanted feeling in the back of my gut twisted harshly. It was as if he was looking at his prey, sizing up the piece he was surely going to devour. I stood there as he closed the gap between our bodies and stiffened. Again, he wrapped his strong arms around my figure, hugging me a little too tightly this time.

"I've missed you, Bella. You were all I thought about while I was over there. I love you so much."

I swallowed and my heart thumped weakly at his words. How was I going to do this? I didn't want to break his heart like this, and to know that he loved me only made the problem so much more harder to approach. I could feel his warm breath on my neck again and flinched from the unsettling contact, my arms sliding up only to push him away softly and slowly. His hazel stare glanced up and I could see the pain swimming deep within them as I moved back a step.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

My throat constricted as I thought what to say."Edward..." I said, my voice cracking slightly from nervousness. I cursed at myself for not sounding confident and finally regretted the decision of not having Alice here.

He continued to watch me, concern washing all over his face as I tried to think of what to say next. Why did this have to be so hard? Two days ago, I was so sure and willing that I knew what to say, knew how I was going to approach the topic with him. But now seeing his face, the sadness and worry seeping deep in his hazel stare... my mind drew a blank.

"Bella love, are you alright? You're shaking."

Was I? I didn't even notice my mind was so lost and confused, running around in circles, searching deep to find the right words to say. I could feel his warm hand trying to caress my lower forearm, trying to bring some comfort back into me. If he only knew the real cause for my worriment...

"Edward," I started, swallowing down my fear and tugging on his arm as if would help bring the words out. "I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but... I think it's time that we both let go of each other." I was so nervous that I couldn't even look him in the eyes when the words left my lips. I stared down at his chin, my heart pounding loudly against my chest as if it was about to burst out.

It was so quiet in the room that I could hear his breathing become heavier with every second, and willing what was left of my courage out of me, I moved my chocolate eyes up to meet his. His face was emotionless, void and tight. It scared me and I didn't know what he was thinking as a cold unpleasant shiver ran down my spine uncomfortably, creating the tiny hairs on the back of my neck to stand.

His mouth moved to open wanting to say something and instead, he took a step back creating distance between us. The room was becoming tense, the atmosphere becoming unbearable to stand in as the air grew colder around us. I dared not to say anything else yet and waited patiently for him to start. He was unmoving like a statue carved out of stone, the only proof of him being real was of his chest as it moved up and down to breathe.

"Bella, what are you trying to say? I... I don't understand." Unshed tears were forming around his confused gaze and I could feel my gut twist at the sight. I hated break-ups, they were never fun to participate in but I knew that I needed to stop this false relationship that I had allowed to go on for my own selfish reasons.

"Please try, Edward. My feelings... they are not the same as yours. They... they haven't been for a long time now and I know it was wrong of me to continue to pretend but... I can't do this anymore."

Breathing in deeply, I tried to stay strong, not wanting to break in front of him. I had lied for too long, I shouldn't be allowed to fall to pieces, it wasn't my heart that was breaking, it was his. I had no right to.

Not believing the words that had passed his ears, he began to frantically glance around the room, a hand running through his bronze locks before landing his focus back onto me. "How can you be saying this, especially now? Of all the times, you pick now to tell me this... I fucking love you, Bella!"

His words pierced through me causing me to flinch away as his voice rose even louder, his tone harsher. I felt sick as his glare penetrated through me, it doing well to make me feel smaller and unworthy of his presence. I deserved this though, his anger, his hate, everything. After all, I was the one that had been lying to him for longer than I thought I could or would.

"Did I mean nothing to you this whole time?" His brows furrowed down in anger at the thought.

"It's not like that, Edward... I just..."

"You just what, Bella? Forgot to tell me? Forgot to tell your boyfriend that you didn't care about him! Didn't give a single damn care in the world?! If you never loved me, then what was I to you? Something to pass the time until you got bored and moved onto the next thing you could find?!"

"No-"

"Bullshit! Everything I've done for you and you're just going to throw it back into my face like it was nothing." Droplets of tears finally made their presence known as they started to streak slowly down his cheeks.

The two years that we had been together, I had never seen Edward break like he was doing now. Never had seen the wetness of tears form behind those bright hazel orbs until now. And to know it was all because of me... I could feel my own tears burn as I tried to hold them back, my throat scratching as I tried to keep my voice normal and calm, squeezing down the lump that seemed to grow with every breath I took.

"Edward, p-please. I'm sorry-"

"Stop!" He yelled before breathing in deep and whispering the last part, "Just... just stop..."

His anger seemed to rise the more I tried to apologize, his form vibrating with annoyance the longer I stood motionless in front of him. I tried to reach for his arm like earlier but he quickly jerked it back and out of my grasp. His chest heaved as he took long and slow breaths, trying to calm his own temper. Watching his shoulders slump forward, he lowered his head in defeat as if everything he had ever had, everything he ever wanted, had disappeared right in front of him.

"Bella, please... D-Don't do this to me, I beg you." The crack in his voice only made me want to shed the tears I had been holding and my heart felt like it was going to unmend itself from his plea.

I didn't say a word, afraid to even hear my own voice for I knew it would crack just like his had. I wanted to tell him sorry again, but I knew he would only be angered by the word itself. How was I going to tell him I didn't love him because of his sister?

I watched cautiously, waiting for him to lash out his anger on me once more. I knew his head was swimming with questions and anger that it was only a matter of time that he snapped again. His eyes lifted slowly searching for mine and I kept silent keeping the contact.

"Who is he?" he asked, surprising me out of my slight depression.

Here it was, the moment of truth and for some reason, I knew this would be the end of everything between us. Once I answered his question, there would not be any second chances, any love, or any hope left for him to hang on to.

"E-Edwa-"

"Who is he?" Teeth clenched together tight.

I forced away the guilt and made sure not to look away this time. He deserved to know who my heart had belonged to all this time. It was the least I could do for him even if he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Alice."


End file.
